Once You Go Irish
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: What's the only thing better than one MacManus? Both of them. Adult situation. Connor/OC/Murphy. One shot. Mature readers only.


**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with the Boondock Saints only Erin belongs to me.**

**Purely adult fun, mature readers only please, slight twincest (the brother's don't actually touch each other but they do share) might not be everyone's cup of tea ;)**

_**Once You Go Irish…**_

Erin walked through the door of McGinty's with a smile on her face and nodded to the regulars who said hello as she walked past. Tonight, as most nights, she was only there to see two very special brothers.

"Hey, Doc, the usual," Erin sat down on one of the stools as he placed a mug of Guinness in front of her.

He started stuttering and was talking about some random things before he was called to the other end of the bar for a refill. She raised the glass to her lips and let the heavy beer slide down her throat and warm her from the inside.

"What's today?" Connor called out as he walked in the bar with his brother.

"Saint Patty's Day!" The bar yelled back.

"And who's Irish?" Murphy called out with a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

"Everyone!" The bar answered again before falling into a fit of laughter.

The brothers took their usual spots on either side of Erin and both kissed her cheek in greeting. The beer was quickly forgotten as Doc started pouring the three shots of Jameson. Erin could hold her liquor as well as an Irish woman and easily kept pace with the brothers. Her arm rested on Connor's leg as she stole Murphy's cigarette and took a couple of drags before sticking it back in his mouth.

Laughter filled the bar way past closing time, the group that had gathered started to dissipate but the three didn't take notice. Erin's left hand had been working its way up the inside of Connor's leg while her right was securely wrapped around Murphy's arm.

Connor grinned as he snaked an arm around her waist and nibbled at the side of her neck. "We should move this somewhere else," he mumbled in her ear.

"Aye," she lustfully smiled.

Murphy watched as the two left the bar, Connor's arm around her shoulders while Erin's was around his waist. He couldn't help but think how lucky his brother was about to get.

The door to the small loft was barely closed behind them as clothes started being torn off of each other. They were ravenous, the need to touch and pleasure one another, as their hands wandered. Connor had one hand entangled in her long auburn curls while the other guided her down to his mattress. Her hips thrust upwards against his erection, the only thing between the two of them being his boxers.

The door opened again and they froze for a brief moment until they saw Murphy walking in with burning desire in his eyes. Erin had lusted after them for so long and the fact that they both wanted her almost put her over the edge.

"Think there's enough of me to go around," her accent came out thick and a little breathless as Connor lied on top of her.

The brothers took one look at each other and the only answer Erin got was Murphy pulling off his shirt as he came over to the bed. Connor moved to one side as Murphy laid down on the other with Erin on her back in the middle. Hands once again began exploring and adding another person had only intensified the experience.

Murphy claimed her lips and she was surprised that he was a gentler kisser than his brother, their tongues met and she had to suppress a moan as Connor had taken to massaging her breasts. She had one hand on the back of Murphy's head to keep him close as she sucked on his bottom lip while her other hand was slowly stroking Connor. The two shifted and as Murphy kissed his way down the side of her neck he ran one finger down her moistened opening and she immediately arched her back.

"I think she likes that," Connor smirked watching as Erin gasped when Murphy slid one finger in and then another.

Murphy moved slowly at first driving her slowly insane before building up his speed. It didn't take long until she had tightened around his fingers and fallen over completely over the edge. She only took a second to revel in the euphoric feeling before she was clawing at Murphy's pants to get them off.

Erin was on her knees as she took Murphy's shaft fully in her mouth. His head fell back as his hand gripped her hair and helped with the speed. Connor eased up behind Erin and entered her from behind. His short nails dug into her hips with each thrust and as Murphy came in her mouth she let out a satisfied scream as Connor was pumping himself in and out of her hard and fast.

The three were completely exhausted as they collapsed back on the bed. Sleep quickly came after a long night of drinking and sexual passion and when Erin woke the next morning her legs were tangled with Murphy's as her head rested on Connor's chest.

She smiled as she closed her eyes again. That was the best Saint Patrick's Day she had ever celebrated.


End file.
